


17. Fingers

by Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Dreamboy (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fisting, I may have a thing with Luke and showers?, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, fingers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Luke has felt Dane's fingers on his skin once. They're long, strong fingers. The fingers of a pianist.He wants to feel them once more.
Relationships: Dane/Luke (Dreamboy)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495070
Kudos: 25





	17. Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> little ficlet that didn't get finished during october, so I'm adding it now. Enjoy <3

Luke is nineteen but he feels much older than that. That’s cliché, surely, but there’s no getting around it.

Luke is nineteen, and he feels like he’s as old as the universe. It’s not a bad thing, necessarily, but it feels lonely.

Luke is nineteen and he feels like a ancient tree. Men pass him by and pass over him like he’s part of the background of their life, and he doesn’t deny it. They kick his bark, cut it with their nails, tear it with their fingers. He looks at the sky, he watches the life of others pass by.

Luke is nineteen and one day he took a picture of his fragile skin and decided to turn it into a painting. Pretty has been a motto, a crust ever since, a hard and fragile layer of paint that threatens to have been washed away if he stops standing under the rain.

People have tried to save him, have tried to balm his bark or chip away at the paint, but he always manages to get away. There’s nothing to save, nothing hidden under the paint. There’s just Luke, and that might as well amount to nothing.

Dane is not that different from most of the gay guys Luke has met. He’s awkward and fidgety, and he stares at Luke’s skin like he wants to touch him but expects it to crumble in itself the moment he does. He’s nervous and a little sad and when he has Luke between his arms he grips him with a vice grip that doesn’t want to be too mean.

He looks at Luke like he’s not there, like he’s trying to put a picture back into place but can’t find the right canva. But then he stops and suddenly Luke feels as though he tumbled through the looking-glass. Dane looks at him and looks at the sky and looks like he’s been swallowed by a giant wave. Like he’s lost sight of land a long time ago and doesn’t know whether to float or drown.

He’s still there somehow.

His lips are real and hot against Luke, his voice is louder than a whisper. Around him, the words don’t echo like what Luke is used to: they fat flat on the floor, tripped by an unavoidable awkwardness, and they spread towards Luke like spilled liquor. His feet are sticky with it hours later.

Dane doesn’t ask why, not really. He asks about the dreams and the bruises, and he looks at Luke’s skin like he’s not sure he wants to turn him black and blue.

He’s cute, and pretty in that way that people are when they forget to care about whatever others think of them.

Dane has nice hands, with long, powerful fingers - musicien fingers. Luke imagines them on him. He thinks of them around his throat, pressing down on the fragile skin there, feeling his pulse and tracing it, pressing deeper and deeper until it becomes painful, until he can feel the bruises blossom like beautiful, purple flowers. Like a pleasurable poison spreading under his skin.

He thinks of them in his mouth, pressing down along his tongue until he’s gagging with it, playing with the soft muscle, a hint of nails scraping lightly at his fleshand leaving painful, fiery reminders oftheir passage.

He thinks of them on his ass, tracing mindless shapes on the skin and groping his cheeks with a possessive grip, gripping them tight until they can span the entirety of them; caressing along his hole and catching at his crack, teasing him, quick intrusions to make him moan and beg, and then going in, stretching him open. He imagine Dane’s words, whispered in his ears as he scissors his fingers as wide as he can, making Luke gasps and his hole gape. He thinks about Dane playing with him, pressing down on his prostate and making him desperate, his long fingers reaching deep, playing him like a piano and wringing a sweet melody out of him.

He’s never done it before, but he thinks he’d like to get Dane’s whole hand in him, if only to feel every inch of those magnificent fingers.

He thinks of them on his hips, gripping him and pushing bruises into his flesh, a thumb gently caressing his skin to counteract the pleasurable pain of being marked and used.

He thinks of them around his dick, pumping him and gripping him too hard as Dane works himself inside him and pants in his ears. He thinks of a thumb teasing his slit to make him moan, of a hand tugging on his balls to make him whimper, of a grip keeping him from coming until Dane has finished in him. He thinks of trying to hang onto these hands to anchor himself, feeling the strong fingers under him as they strip his cock, faster and faster, turning his moans into gasps and his desperation into release.

Luke pants in his shower, keeping his eyes closed as he lets the cold water wash over his come. He tries not to think of Dane’s fingers in his hair, caressing along his ears and tugging at his strands, turning his head sideways to plant a kiss on his neck, whispers of comfort and love in his ears.

He tries not to think of fingers knotted in his, gripping them and keeping him from being washed away by the landslide.

Luke is nineteen and the ground in which he has planted his roots is slowly crumbling, the paint chipping away to reveal something he’s never wished to see.

He never wanted to be saved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to write more about Dreamboy, so if anyone has any prompts, I'd love to hear about them! This fandom needs more fanwork u.u


End file.
